En diciembre llegó el jazz
by KillaCAD
Summary: Helga se alegra de que el recorrido hasta la casona no dure demasiado. Felizmente eso de mantener el ritmo del otro les impide verse las caras. Si Arnold se fijara, notaría que Helga está ligeramente colorada y que no es enteramente culpa del frío. HA.
1. Parte I

**En diciembre llegó el jazz**

En diciembre todo el mundo quería terminar las cosas más rápido. Era como si el recordatorio del final de año se volviera una sombra fantasmagórica que amenazaba con dejar desnudos a los que no se apresuraran a vestirse antes de la media noche. No era un despropósito, por supuesto, porque acabar el año sin acabar el año sonaba como una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Que no fuera un esfuerzo inútil, sin embargo, no aliviaba el estrés que se acumulaba desde el primer día que el calendario anunciaba el apocalipsis. Ya llega navidad, con las luces de colores, los regalos, el altruismo fugaz, la paz, la buena voluntad y los cocteles.

Helga Pataki, por poner un caso particular, estaba ocupada con acabar los exámenes finales, un nuevo libro de poemas impublicables y con una cena familiar extendida. Los primeros los acabaría el viernes de esa misma semana, luego de poco inspirador examen de aritmética. No había estudiado toda la materia porque no le veía el punto a aprenderse de memoria todo el último momento. No le iba tan mal, tampoco, como para pensar que iba a desaprobarla. Los poemas, su primera preocupación, los tendría inacabados para toda la vida, así que no importaba demasiado si los acababa o no, sólo que la inspiración no se le durmiera con tanto examen. La cena familiar sería un dolor insoportable. Esta vez ya no tendría que lidiar sólo con Miriam, Bob y Olga, ahora vendrían familiares de ambos lados y estaría perdida en una cháchara insoportable de felicitaciones vacías. Ese año, la primera obra teatral de Olga se había estrenado con gran éxito.

La única cosa que estaba (¡de verdad!) por acabar (y no era un suplicio), era el proyecto de navidad de la anterior clase de cuarto grado. Ese año, a comienzos de marzo, cada uno de los estudiantes que alguna vez fueron alumnos del señor Simmons, recibieron una llamada de su antiguo profesor. Helga no sabía cómo había logrado convencer a un grupo tan dispar, de ser parte de un proyecto tan dadivoso, si se lo preguntaban, ella tampoco estaba tan segura de las razones que la habían llevado a aceptar. Era un sacrificio semanal en el que se perdían los dos días más importantes de la vida de cualquier adolescente. El sábado y el domingo no debían tomarse a la ligera, especialmente durante el último año, que llenaba de estrés hasta a Stinky.

El trabajo se parecía un poco al que debieron realizar para levantar el campo Gerald. El proyecto, al ser más ambicioso, había recibido la subvención (mínima) de una gran compañía electrónica. De ahí que se necesitara la ayuda constante de voluntarios (que según la época, variaban drásticamente) que de alguna manera suplieran esa falta constante. Se trataba de una gran casona abandonada, a las afueras de la ciudad, que estaba siendo remodelada para convertirse en un orfanato.

Era un típico retrato de cualquier película de terror, pero como trabajaban sólo de día, más que miedo, daba un montón de trabajo. Se había tenido que derrumbar la mayor parte de la estructura, dejándose sólo el salón principal y un invernadero en el fondo del jardín. La perspectiva había sido bastante desalentadora y muchas veces se preguntaron si no era mejor dejar que Rhonda pagara por todo. Pero, había algo en toda esa camaradería semanal que hacía lo que no hacen las palabras. Se quejaban mucho, en voz alta, cada vez que podían y cada sábado a las siete de la mañana iban llegando en pequeños grupos.

Los fines de semana, sin embargo, se trataban como un secreto impronunciable. El resto de los días y una vez que tenían la oportunidad de verse por los pasillos, apenas si saludaban en un gesto incómodo y se pasaban de largo. En la escuela se trataban como lo mandaban las reglas y los grupos. Vivían una doble vida que era animada por esa tendencia juvenil a apoyar cualquier situación moralmente discutible. No tenían principios en lo absoluto, se limitaban a no ser mientras eran.

Helga no se lo iba a admitir, pero se divertía. Diez meses, sin embargo, eran diez largos meses. Estaba lista para dejar partir la caridad y concentrarse en ese egoísmo que había proclamado desde su más tierna infancia. Quería dejar que se hundiera como un recuerdo, como una anécdota que se cuentan los conocidos que están a punto de volverse amigos. Es pocas palabras, estaba recuperando su paz interna.

En diciembre siempre hace frío, es como si las nubes empezaran a descascararse en copos de nieve pesados y húmedos que se colocan como adorno sobre la humanidad. Cualquier sábado de diciembre, por eso, siempre es mejor desde la cómoda calidez de la cama. Es casi un sacrilegio que existan situaciones destinadas a socavar esa armonía cotidiana. Helga refunfuña, qué le queda, mientras se abre camino desde la última parada del autobús hasta la loma donde está la casona. Ese día lleva más carga que nunca porque ha amanecido más helado de lo usual y ha tenido que llenarse los bolsillos de toda clase de golosinas malas para los dientes. Está ligeramente malhumorada con todo ese espesor blanco.

Es un golpe seco que le da en la parte baja de la espalda, trastabilla, suelta el morral y el gorro se resbala hasta taparle la nariz. Al principio no lo entiende y se queda inmóvil, pensando qué carajo ha pasado y por qué coño no hay nadie. Se endereza lentamente, voltea a la izquierda y no pasa nada, se quita el guante derecho y pasa la palma de su mano por la parte baja de su espalda. Sobre la lana, en una sensación desagradable, siente la nieve que se ha quedado pegada y que echa combustible a su furia legendaria. Frunce el ceño, aprieta las manos y chirria los dientes.

—¡TIENEN HASTA QUE CUENTE TRES! —Grita en medio de la nada y el eco hace que su voz suene más ronca—. UNO.

Es breve y aparentemente imperceptible pero Helga la nota, se da cuenta y la siente en cada espacio de la superficie de la piel. Es una risa ahogada, una risita que se divierte y, ¡pobre ingenua!, cree que pasará impune. No necesita que se alargue, la ha localizado a la derecha, detrás de un montículo patético, la escucha retumbar en su cabeza y expandirse hasta sus puños. Sonríe sarcástica y hay un leve sadismo en el brillo intenso de sus ojos azules.

—¡DOS!

No necesita moverse, separa las piernas, se encorva y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, en la típica pose de matoncito. Lo está disfrutando, toda esa tensión contenida, porque sabe que se va a cobrar, esa insignificante broma, en proporciones titánicas. Sólo necesita esperar y destruir cualquier vestigio de temeridad que había poseído al pobre perdedor que se atrevió a comenzar una guerra con la última de los Pataki.

Comenzó como un grito de incredulidad que devino en el grito banshee guerrero. Si la primera bola había sido una sorpresa que desarticuló su mañana, la segunda se convirtió en un meteorito destructor (que le golpeó el pecho) que incendió y devoró la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Cuando Helga se limpió la nieve que le había salpicado en la barbilla, su expresión ya no era de fría y vengativa compostura, se convirtió en ley taliónica que motivaba el salvajismo desmedido de las furias.

—Tres. —No gritó, lo dijo en un susurro que apenas contenía la desproporción de su cólera, un pequeño anuncio que congeló más que el invierno, un prólogo a esa novela que era la revancha.

Se agachó más rápido de lo que sus atacantes hubiesen parpadeado y ya tenía una bola de nieve en cada mano. _Están muertos_. Los amenazó en el instinto, avanzó a grandes zancadas y esquivando las piedras y los desniveles del suelo, avanzó sobre la ropa de lana pesada y la bufanda y llegó en un parpadeo que obnubiló los reflejos de los que se escondían detrás de la loma.

—Sabía que eras tú, Johanssen. —Fue el último aviso que recibió antes de que la violencia lo golpeara directamente en el rostro, con furia helada—. Cada día que dure la nevada, más vale que estés preparado porque voy a torturarte.

Gerald no podía ver su expresión, pero el tono y el contenido de la amenaza eran suficientes para imaginarse la satisfacción que debía recorrer a Helga G. Pataki. Lo asumió porque, no podía ni quería engañar a nadie, esa primera bola había sido una de las experiencias más reconfortantes de su corta vida. No debía ser demasiado, tampoco, pero sabía que su sacrificio no sería en vano, el grupo en pleno ya tenía sus municiones cargadas y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que…

—¡ESTÁS MUERTO BERMAN!

—¡Atrápame si puedes uniceja! —Gritó desde el otro lado de la explanada, acompañando la risa burlona que había perfeccionado desde la infancia—. ¡No te tengo miedo!

Siguiendo sus lecciones de supervivencia (y dado que se encontraba patéticamente desarmado), Gerald fingió su muerte por congelación. Se quedó inmóvil en el piso, todavía sintiendo la presencia de Helga muy cerca y sus ánimos beligerantes que buscaban una excusa para estallar. Tenía que tener cuidado y esperar que la jugarreta de Harold diera resultado, si tenía suerte, Helga lo perseguiría y él podría continuar con su estrategia.

Helga, sin embargo, era más lista que Harold. Ahora que tenía un rehén, pensaba utilizar cuanta carta saliera bajo la manga, así que se quitó la chalina y amarró las manos de Gerald (que seguía sin dar señales de movilidad). Se puso en una posición que la cubría de cualquier ataque inesperado y armada con una bola (en la mano derecha), salió a dar una declaración.

—No sé qué clase de demonio masoquista los ha poseído, pero si quieren luchar conmigo, van a tener que hacerlo de la manera correcta. —Esperó que los murmullos y quejas dejaran de hacer eco en la explanada y alzó la voz un grado—. ¡Tengo a tu novio, Heyerdahl!, además, ¡eres mi mejor amiga, demonios, ven aquí en este instante!

Phoebe, en toda su bondad, atravesó el campo con una solemnidad pasmosa. La vieron partir y algunos temieron que se cobraran las represalias, pero Rhonda los calmó a todos en el tono aburrido que utilizaba para señalar obviedades. _Mejores amigas_. Habían perdido a una aliada, ahora una espía, parecía tonto pero todos aseguraron las botas en la nieve y comenzaron a buscar rutas de escape. Por si las dudas.

—¡Curly, pequeño fenómeno, si vienes aquí te conseguiré las fotos que Rhonda no quería entregarte!

—¡TRAIDORA!

—¿En serio?

—Nada sospechoso, Gamelthorpe.

—¡Rhonda!, ¡tienes que hacer algo, si Curly se va con Helga estamos muertos! —Stinky y Sid intervinieron en idénticas voces de desesperación. Rhonda se debatía en la incertidumbre, pero no quería volver a la tenebrosa experiencia de la primaria. Ya había tenido bastante con esa semana del infierno.

—¡Te odio Helga!

—El sentimiento es mutuo, princesita.

Eso lo decidió, Curly avanzó con una sonrisa maquiavélica de satisfacción y le dio la mano a Helga, en gesto simbólico que cerraba el trato. Detrás de él, Alan avanzaba con una expresión que se debatía entre el desinterés y la diversión. Helga le sonrió de medio lado y lo ayudó a subir al montículo, junto a su traición se unieron iguales voces indignadas que se gastaban en sinónimos para redimensionar el gesto que había ultrajado su seguridad.

—Muy bien Redmond. —Dijo Helga en voz alta, para amedrentarlos—. Sid, Stinky, pueden seguir mojando sus pantalones detrás de los árboles o pueden venir aquí y salvarse de las horribles quemaduras que les voy a dejar en la cara. Así es, acabo de decir quemaduras.

—¡Helga!

—Ah, pero mira nada más. ¿Estabas aquí, cabeza de balón?, comprenderás mi sorpresa. —Su voz se volvió infecciosamente sarcástica, casi dolida—. Pensé que jugabas limpio, esa era la impresión que has dado todos estos años, ¿no?, pequeña rata mentirosa.

—Te aseguro que nada de esto fue mi idea. El hecho de que todos estemos semi escondidos no es más que una reacción lógica a tu furia desproporcionada. ¡Estás asustando a todo el mundo!

—¡GENIAL!, ahora dime, ¿de quién demonios fue la maravillosa idea de tenderme una emboscada? —Se volteó a ver a Gerald en el piso—. Sé que no fuiste sólo tú cara de mono. ¡¿Y bien?

—Gerald sólo estaba jugando, tú te lo tomaste muy a pecho. —Se atrevió a quejarse Rhonda desde los arbustos.

—Me lo voy a tomar tan en serio como se me dé la gana. ¿Creen que no sé dónde están?, agradezcan que hoy esté de buen humor. —Se volteó hacia los árboles—. ¿Ya decidieron?, no tengo todo el día. Ah, sí, ustedes son los primeros a los que voy a ir a atacar personalmente.

—¡Lamento dejarla sola señorita Lila! —Gritó Stinky y avanzó con nerviosismo torpe hasta donde estaba la rubia.

Helga lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y acercó el rostro tan cerca, que las motas de respiración se confundían en el aire. _Cualquier movimiento errado y me encargaré de arruinarte las navidades, ¿me has entendido?_ A Stinky no le quedó más que asentir con desesperación y aceptar que, aunque hubiesen pasado seis años, Helga aún controlaba y gobernaba sus miedos con puño de acero.

—Bueno, ¿quién me falta? —Helga tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras buscaba por los lugares que le parecían los escondites más obvios—. ¡Park!, ¡si no deseas someterte a la humillación pública trae tu trasero asiático hasta aquí!, ¡lo diré el lunes a primera hora de la mañana, por el altavoz, ya lo sabes!

Park se disculpó con Arnold y cruzó el terreno con rapidez, habló algunas cosas con Helga en voz baja y luego de que esta le hiciera un gesto vago de aceptación con la mano, se reunió con el resto del grupo. Todos ellos habían hecho un círculo alrededor de Gerald y lo miraban con distintos grados de compasión.

—¡Espero que todos ustedes sepan que acaban de entrar permanentemente a mi lista de sosos! —Rhonda se enfurruñó y le lanzó una mirada de muerte a Helga, que para ese rato, se estaba riendo—. Bueno, tú no Phoebe.

—Rhonda… pensé que habíamos terminado con esa actitud. —Patty salió de su escondite y le dirigió una mirada de profunda decepción—. Eso no está bien. Helga, estoy contigo.

—Perfecto.

—¡Muy bien Rhonda, gracias por abrir tu bocota! —Harold le reprochó en nombre de todos.

—No fue mi culpa, pesado. Se me escapó, ¡¿está bien?

—Sí, sí, lo que digas Rhonda. Cualquier cosa para hacerte sentir mejor luego de la derrota. Ahora, si su alteza real me lo permite, voy a hacer un último ofrecimiento. Se rinden ahora y quizá, sólo quizá, decida perdonarlos luego del correspondiente castigo o, bueno, pueden intentar salvar sus traseros.

Helga había decidido contar mentalmente hasta diez para dejar que el pánico acabara con cualquier tipo de timidez residual. En el mejor de los casos, lograría que Sheena se rindiera a métodos más pacíficos y que Lila la siguiera. Sólo tenía que mantener el silencio y la expectativa, la súbita partida de Patty había removido los cimientos de ese grupo de maleantes. Estaba casi segura.

_Cinco, seis, siet…_

Una provocación descarada había caído en su bota izquierda, inmediatamente siguió la trayectoria probable del proyectil y se indignó cuando se enteró que había sido Arnold.

—Muy bien Arnoldo, quieres guerra, vas a perder.

Una vez que Helga bajó del montículo ambos grupos se reunieron en frentes únicos de batalla y comenzó el acabose. Cualquier intento de premeditada calma se fue al diablo cuando Harold salió, desoyendo las órdenes de Rhonda, de entre el desierto nevado y atacó el centro estratégico Pataki. Le dio en el hombro y fue suficiente para que Helga se olvidara de su rehén, de su plan y de cualquier intento de llevar el juego por la paz. Se desplazaron en cuestión de segundos, a la orden no verbalizada pero que exudaba autoridad. Phoebe, eso sí, fue la única que se quedó mirando que Gerald no terminara por ser enterrado entre tanto movimiento y grito desaforado.

Así que, mientras Helga se divertía torturando a Harold y a Eugene (que habían caído en cuestión de segundos, más por intervención del segundo que por estrategia de la rubia) que no tenían cómo quejarse, el resto aprovechaba para amenazarse de muerte y agilizar el proceso de victoria o derrota, según la posición en la que se encontraban.

—¡Curly, te lo suplico, déjame hablar! —Sid había crecido hasta ser varios centímetros más alto que Curly, arrodillado en el suelo helado uno casi no podría notarlo—. No hay nada que no pueda conseguir para el lunes. Tú dilo y lo tendrás.

—Ya hice suficientes tratos por hoy. Sólo deja de rogar y enfrenta tu destino con honor.

—¿Qué me dices de una cita con Rhonda, eh, amigo? —Se quitó la gorra y la dejó a un lado—. Podría suceder, me tendrías que dar una semana y la conseguirías. Lo prometo. Esto no tiene que acabar así.

—¿Una cita? —La expresión maliciosa casi abandonó su rostro, sus rasgos se suavizaron hasta dibujar una sonrisa ligeramente estúpida y se creó un gran momento de distracción. Eso, iba a aceptar.

—¡EN TUS SUEÑOS FENÓMENO!, ¡DEJA DE MENTIR SID, POR DIOS, ES TAN PATÉTICO! —Rhonda, que había seguido la conversación desde que advirtió la mención de su nombre, gritó desde el otro lado del patio. Apenas esquivó la bola que Alan Redmond le lanzó y le hizo una señal a Nadine para que atacara a Curly.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes… —Apenas Curly terminaba de estrellar la bola de nieve en el rostro, cuando sintió el reflejo de su propio ataque en la cadera. Se volteó inmediatamente y vio como el rostro de Nadine palidecía y desaparecía entre los árboles.

La risa maniática de Curly les envió escalofríos a todos.

* * *

><p>—Está bien, voy a morir, al menos déjame ver a Harold, por favor. —Gerald estaba acalambrado, todavía echado en el suelo, sonriéndole a Phoebe y tratando de parecer encantador—. Ni siquiera te he pedido que me desates, ruédame a la derecha, nada más.<p>

—Como si fuera a liberarte…

—¡Phoebe! —Se quejó escandalizado—. Por favor dime que Pataki no te ha lavado el cerebro y todavía eres mi maravillosa, inteligente y bondadosa novia.

—Ah, pero soy todas esas cosas y más… por ejemplo, soy la mejor amiga de Helga. —Se rió bajito, casi entrecerrando los ojos y cubriéndose la boca con la mano—. Quizá me guste tenerte atado, pareces más manejable.

—¿Manejable, eh? —Gerald le guiñó el ojo—. Qué no haría yo por ti, nena.

—Ya veremos, pero desde ya debes saber que no pienso defenderte.

—Que no me hayas soltado los brazos me dio una idea.

—¿Es eso resentimiento, Johanssen?

—¡Por supuesto!, tu mejor amiga me las va a pagar.

—Pero yo estoy de su lado.

—¡Jamás!, apenas me libere te secuestraré y no dejaré que esta horrible Pataki te vuelva a llevar.

—Qué tonto eres.

—Por ti.

* * *

><p>—Así que, dime niño rosa, qué te hizo creer que ibas a ganarme. —Helga estaba sentada sobre su espalda, dejando que Harold aplastara su mejilla contra la nieve. Eugene estaba a su lado, con una enorme pila de nieve en ambos, pies y manos. No que fuese necesario, porque aún estaba algo confundido por la rapidez de los acontecimientos y sin poder formular ningún escape coherente. Helga lo miró con algo de pena.<p>

—¡Levántate de una vez uniceja!

—¿Muy pesada?, bueno, debiste pensarlo mejor antes de lanzarme esa bola de nieve. Estúpido. Casi me das en la cara.

—Adivina a donde estaba apuntando.

—No te pongas presumido conmigo, idiota. —Helga le agarró la nuca y la presionó hasta que vio que las cejas de Harold estaban completamente blancas—. Te dejaré libre… o algo así, si me dices de quién fue la maravillosa idea.

—¿Qué idea?

—Esta idea que te ha hecho terminar a mi merced. Vamos, por qué todos decidieron que hoy era un buen día para ponerme de mal humor. —Helga le quitó el sombrero y se lo puso en la nariz—. Sabes que nunca me aburriré de torturarte, puedes empezar a contestar de una vez.

—¡No fue un plan!

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!, demonios, quítame el gorro. —Harold suspiró cuando Helga se lo volvió a poner en la cabeza—. Íbamos a jugar entre nosotros, el señor Simmons dijo que hoy empezaríamos a medio día porque todavía no habían llegado los materiales que necesitábamos.

—¿Y recién se enteraron hoy?

—¡Sí!, algunos de nosotros llegamos temprano… —Harold intentó ponerse sarcástico y Helga le dio un coscorrón—. ¡SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN TOSCA!

—Ah, qué tierno, lo gritas como si recién lo supieras.

—En fin, era una guerra entre nosotros, pero tú apareciste de repente y Gerald decidió atacarte y no es que lo culpe por…

—¡Sí, sí, ya cállate!

—Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar en paz?

—Ni lo sueñes, te voy a amarrar con Eugene, niño listo.

* * *

><p>—Lila, de verdad, no quiero lastimarte. Si sales de ahí te daré sólo en la pierna y se habrá acabado.<p>

—Me temo, querida Patty, que no podría jamás hacer eso. Mis compañeros me necesitan y yo los necesito tanto. No podría darme por vencida, espero que lo entiendas.

—Se supone que en este momento debería amenazarte. Pero, ¿no es esto algo inmaduro?

—Me parece que es, ciertamente, un tanto inmaduro.

—Hey, Sheena. —Patty la llamó y la susodicha dio un respingo que hizo caer la bola que estaba a punto de lanzarle a la espalda—. Está bien, sé que estás ahí, puedes salir. Tú también Lila.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunto Sheena, algo confundida.

—Sí, de verdad, creo que ya fue suficiente. —Dio un vistazo alrededor—. No creo que esto dure más tiempo tampoco. Qué les parece si vamos a acompañar al señor Simmons, debe estar aburrido de esperar.

—Err… —Lila miró su reloj—. Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Sólo tenemos media hora para seguir jugando de todas formas.

—Bueno, si ustedes se van…

—No creo que noten que nos hemos ido. —Patty sonrió—. Helga todavía está divirtiéndose mucho con el tonto de Harold.

* * *

><p>Phoebe los miraba con desaprobación, hubiese querido intervenir, pero ya había visto a Helga avanzar a grandes e intimidantes zancadas. Interrumpir lo que estaba punto de ocurrir hubiese sido muy tonto ya que se estaría perdiendo de momentos llenos de graciosa (¡graciosísima!) incomodidad. Así que se sentó un poco alejada del tumulto y cruzó las manos sobre las piernas.<p>

—Te tardaste bastante, eh. Cualquiera diría que me había quedado sin mejor amigo.

—¿En serio Gerald?, estoy desatándote, algo que no cualquiera haría. —Lanzó una mirada fugaz en dirección a Phoebe—. Te quejas demasiado.

—Hace quince minutos que no siento los dedos.

—No diré que te lo mereces pero… espera, te lo mereces.

—¿El sadismo de Helga? —Bufó—. Lo dudo mucho.

—La atacaste de la nada.

—Me estaba cobrando lo del viernes.

—¿Qué pasó el viernes? —Intervino Phoebe, de pronto interesada.

—¡Me hizo una zancadilla!, por poco y aplasto a la enfermera. Sheena me hubiese matado, siempre anda repitiendo que su tía está mal de la cadera.

—Estoy segura de que no lo hizo al propósito. —Phoebe le sonrió.

—Sí claro, ponte de su lado. Al menos Arnold me dará la razón… a todo esto, ¡¿qué demonios le pasa a la bufanda, por qué sigo atado?

—Sigues atado porque es un nudo a prueba de bobos y… mira quién te está desatando. —Helga ya no parecía tan molesta como al principio, sólo un poco resentida mientras chocaba las manos con Phoebe y los miraba con aparente desinterés.

—Eso fue innecesario Helga.

—Muévete cabeza de balón, voy a liberar a tu patético amigo por consideración a Phoebe. —Helga empujó a Arnold y procedió a desanudar su bufanda—. Por cierto, espero que esto te sirva de lección, nunca vas a poder ganarme.

—Sólo desátame.

—Ah, pero no estamos siendo un poco atrevidos, ¿quieres que te vuelva a atar? —Helga se regocijó en el silencio tenso que siguió sus palabras y liberó la bufanda que terminó por ponerse al cuello—. Sí, eso pensé.

—Vamos Helga, no seas tan dura con él. —Phoebe la miró con seriedad y se acercó a masajear las muñecas entumecidas de su novio.

—Lo que sea. —Rodó los ojos y recogió su morral—. Nos vemos en el invernadero.

—Eh… sí, creo que yo también me adelantaré. —Dijo Arnold cuando se dio cuenta de que Phoebe y Gerald deseaban un momento a solas.

* * *

><p>Avanzar en la nieve era de por sí una tarea difícil, avanzar en la nieve con Arnold siguiéndote, si eres Helga Pataki, era una tarea titánica. Por suerte, Helga había tenido años y años de práctica en fingir lo que se supone que (no) está sintiendo. Algo parecido, al menos, así que avanza zigzagueando y con la secreta esperanza de que Arnold se aburra de acompañarla y decida irse por su cuenta. Tendría que pasar en algún momento, estaban pasando a todos sus compañeros de escuela, seguramente alguno lo llamaría en voz alta y entonces…<p>

—¡Helga, espera!

_Diablos_.

—¿Qué quieres Arnoldo? —Helga suspira y decide ir más lento, se acomoda el morral y no es hasta que Arnold está a su lado y puede verla que decide sonreír en una mueca sarcástica.

—¿Vamos a dejar a todos aquí?

—Tú puedes quedarte si quieres. Yo me voy. Ellos ya deberían saber que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Y qué hay de Harold?

—¿Harold? —La sonrisa se le ensancha—. Ya podrá liberarse en el minuto en el que se aburra de gritar y utilice el cerebro.

—Helga… está amarrado.

—¿Y tu punto es?

—Helga.

—Eres tan aburrido, en serio. —Helga se encogió de hombros—. Mira, está amarrado junto a Eugene, sólo tiene que decirle que jale de un lado y serán libres. Si no lo descubren, ese no es mi problema.

—Entonces, ¿ya no estás molesta con nadie?

—Oh, estoy molesta con todos, pero digamos que no siento ganas de meterme con nadie más. Por ahora.

—Los cielos deben haber oído las súplicas, el día finalmente ha llegado. Luego dicen que no existen milagros en navidad. —Arnold está, obviamente, bromeando. Helga, obviamente, no puede dejarlo pasar.

—O quizá debería atormentarte, tú sabes, para que el universo no explote o algo así.

—Dejémoslo en milagro, Pataki.

—Entonces cállate, Arnoldo.

* * *

><p>Helga se alegra de que el recorrido hasta la casona no dure demasiado. Han pasado, ¡gracias!, pocos minutos y ya han alcanzado la vista de la fachada que está a medio pintar. Felizmente no han tenido que hablarse más y que eso de mantener el ritmo del otro les impide verse la cara. Si Arnold se fijara, notaría que Helga está ligeramente colorada y que no es enteramente culpa del frío.<p>

Al llegar se encuentran con Lila, Patty, Sheena, el señor Simmons y una sorpresa que no les cabe en las expresiones del rostro. El salón principal, que ya está casi listo, está adornado con guirnaldas, cintas, escarcha y un enorme árbol de navidad que ocupa el centro del salón. Incluso Helga, que intenta mantener su ecuanimidad, abre la boca en esperado asombro y le brillan los ojos con un tipo de emoción que no es capaz de explicar. Voltea a su derecha y se da cuenta de que Arnold se ha quedado pasmado y contento, observando todo desde el marco de la entrada. Ella no puede contenerse, explora y busca y se da cuenta de que incluso han puesto una chimenea falsa, con un montón de medias rojas que tienen nombres bordados.

Patty está en lo alto de las escaleras, maravillándose con las piñas doradas que cuelgan como frutos de las barandas. Hay una gran alfombra roja que recorre cada peldaño y líneas de broca plateada que hacen reflejos con las piñas. Los adornos se esparcen en un gran desorden que llena de color los espacios más altos de las paredes, la pintura es blanca y parece premeditadamente dispuesta como un lienzo para esa explosión típicamente navideña.

Sheena sonríe suave y casi tímidamente, revisando cada uno de los adornos que están colgados en el árbol. Son únicos y rompen con la uniformidad de la cadena de luces que lo abraza en círculos expansivos. Está un ciervo cubierto de escarcha, un pequeño hombre de nieve, una estrella irregular, bolas de colores distintos que parece que imitan a los planetas. El que más le gusta, más incluso que la gran estrella dorada que brilla en la punta, es el pequeño árbol azul de papel celofán que se oculta en la base. Nadie lo notara, nadie excepto ella.

Lila está mirando los marcos de las ventanas, todavía frescos de pintura verde, que están llenos de pequeños dibujos de campanas vibrando. Son apenas manchas de pintura amarilla que serán tapadas por las cortinas y ella las mira con fascinación. Hay algo especial en la manera en la que se concentra, un encanto que se expande en la belleza de sus rasgos, en la delicadeza de su postura y la curva que redondea su rostro lleno de pecas. Se mueve con cuidado y parece que guarda un secreto que sus ojos revelan a voces. Está todavía fijándose en las ventanas cuando se da cuenta de que el marco de la puerta también está pintado con los mismos motivos.

Están todos distraídos y felices y tan absorbidos por la novedad, que el señor Simmons aprovecha y rescata un disco de vinilo que ha guardado en su mochila. El fondo es morado azulado y en la portada Louis Armstrong se ríe de la vida y parece que te invita a escucharlo con la confianza de quien sabe que va a agradar. Se apresura a buscar el viejo tocadiscos que ha traído de su casa y pone la música antes de que nadie se dé cuenta.

La trompeta es un revés bienvenido que termina por crear la ilusión de que la vida viene con soundtrack. Crea un intervalo de respetuoso silencio en el que todos o casi todos, eso qué importa, terminan por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese balanceo estridente que llena de armonía el espacio. Helga mira por la ventana y de pronto la nieve es una masa musical que abraza la tierra, se acumula en todas partes y deja que Velma Middleton comience a cantar el Saint Louis Blues que Armstrong ha introducido con su ánimo delincuente. _I hate to see the evening sun go down_, canta y se queja y no puede ser el sol cuando es una historia de amor. Ya vendrá y mientras tanto, _yes, I hate to see the evening sun go down. _Helga no cant alas historias de amor, ella las escribe y, sin embargo, no puede evitar cantar con Velma cuando se le quiebra la voz y _gonna love that man until the day I die._

Nadie lo espera y es por eso que, aunque la voz de Rhonda es generalmente agradable, hace ruido cuando llega liderando al resto del equipo vencido. Están todos cansados, sudorosos e igual de maravillados que el primer grupo que ya se ha acomodado en la música y en los adornos. Rhonda, por supuesto, se está divirtiendo como siempre cuando interviene, pero no es divertido como siempre porque ya están bastante más grandes y bastante más avispados con ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Es eso muérdago? —Lo pregunta en doble sentido y con énfasis juguetón en la sílaba tónica.

Todos miran inmediatamente el arco de la puerta (en un acto reflejo de confirmación) antes de clavarle los ojos a los dos pobres desafortunados que se miran por instinto y enrojecen rápidamente. Ahora la música cobra un nuevo significado y a todos les parece, incluso a pesar del cansancio, que es una situación increíblemente romántica. Ideal para presionar y satirizar e interpretar como el destino que actúa a través de la casualidad.

Sólo Helga, al lado de la chimenea falsa, se ha tensado. Observa con indiferencia y siente ese viejo compañero que le hierve el estómago y le agria la festividad. Los celos le bajan el tono de las mejillas y la uniceja se pierde bajo los mechones de cabello que se abultan por el borden del gorro. Aprieta los puños en un gesto que ya ni siquiera necesita pensar, se esconde en su amargura y se cansa de todo. No quiere mirar y es una inclinación morbosa de esa corrupción humana que habita en su corazón la que hace que se quede inmóvil y sin parpadear. Es tan típico, tan típico y doloroso que sean Lila y Arnold quienes se queden atrapados en esa tradición, estúpida tradición, navideña.

—¿Y bien Arnold?, ¿no vas a besar a Lila? —Sid lo comenta en tono alegre, en la actitud que tendría cualquier buen tipo que quiere ayudar a otro (buen tipo) a besar a la chica que, obviamente, le gusta.

—Sí Arnold, besa a Lila para que todos podamos entrar. —Nadine y Rhonda comparten una mirada traviesa y se ríen agudo y navideño y todos se ríen con ellas.

Son Arnold y Lila y a todos les parece que hacen una bonita pareja, que se complementan físicamente y que ya es hora de que sea oficial porque es tan obvio que Arnold gusta de ella y que ella, eventualmente, gustará de Arnold que… bueno, ¡ya es tiempo que se besen!

Phoebe suelta la mano de Gerald y quiere hacer algo y cambiar todo sin que no resulte evidente que Helga está pálida e inmóvil. Se mueve entre sus amigos y su inmadurez y no puede pasar el umbral y sólo le queda ver a su mejor amiga sufrir en silencio. Es tan extraño porque si fueran más pequeños Helga podría ser infantil y desatar su rabia y excusarse con cualquier tontería y nadie lo notaría. Los años la han vuelto más sutil, más callada, más habilidosa cuando se trata de apartarse del mundo que se trastorna alrededor de Arnold.

Helga se encuentra con la mirada de Phoebe y es como si pudiera descansar de su angustia. _Haz algo_, parece que se dicen, _haz algo de inmediato_.

**Continuará...**

Bueno, aquí está el fanfic de navidad que prometí en la última publicación de "Entre luces". Está casi listo, así que no se preocupen porque final va a haber de todas maneras. Pensaba hacer un one-shot, pero dado que es bastante largo (sólo esta parte tiene 15 páginas), decidí divertirme cortándolo en las partes interesantes. No estoy segura si subiré uno o dos capítulos más, pero no va más allá. Esto iba a ser más o menos de mi fanfic largo, pero terminó acabándose muy pronto. De todas maneras, espero que les guste y que cualquier duda o comentario que tengan me lo hagan llegar. Por cierto, todos los personajes que menciono han aparecido en la serie. El único al que podría estar manipulando como se me da la gana (bueno, es un decir, a todos los manipulo) es a Alan. La verdad me encantó su única aparición y siempre me dejó esa sensación de que se podría haber llevado bien con Helga. Así que ahí tienen mi explicación algo forzada de por qué cambió de frente tan rápido.

¡Ah sí!, quizá sería bueno que explique un poco la dinámica. Hay ciertas parejas que me gustan mucho (ya se habrán dado cuenta), pero no voy a forzar la trama para que se quedan juntos y se amen toda la eternidad. Me gustan los desarrollos que dejan queriendo más, porque es ahí donde uno se cuelga como un perro y declara JODER, ESA ES MI FAVORITA. Así que, sólo insinuaré algunas cosas entre algunos personajes. Con Helga y Arnold no tanto porque me gasté cinco temporadas de arrebatos y besos y gritos y la verdad ya no me aguanto más, ¡LOS QUIERO VER JUNTOS!, pero con paciencia.

:) Se los deseo desde ya, ¡felices fiestas!

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3** (esto tenía más sentido con el formato antiguo, pero ya que)

P.D. Para quienes leen _Entre luces__, _el capítulo está listo (faltan algunas correcciones nada más) para su publicación, sólo estoy esperando los review. Sep, porque soy malvada _like that_.


	2. Parte II

El sonido del flash hace que todos parpadeen por un instante y cuando se voltean, olvidando por un momento el espectáculo, Alan los recibe con una sonrisa sardónica que es casi una invitación. La primera en reaccionar es Rhonda, se cruza de brazos y adopta la pose autosuficiente que ha venido perfeccionando desde la infancia. Lo mira y calcula y comprende que Alan no les dirá la verdad, pero pregunta de todas formas.

—¿Y eso que fue?

—Les estaba tomando una foto. —Alza las cejas y todos vacilan un momento—. Se me ha escapado el dedo. Me distraje con el ratón que salió detrás del árbol.

En una fracción de segundo suceden muchas cosas distintas. Phoebe esboza una sonrisa sutil, Rhonda suelta los brazos y voltea inmediatamente, Nadine se emociona, Curly bufa exasperado, Harold se pone nervioso, Stinky alza una ceja, Sid estornuda, Gerald pone los ojos en blanco y Helga adquiere una nueva tonalidad pálida, rara, que casi distrae la tención del pequeño grito que se le atora en la garganta.

Un ratón imaginario que Alan niega haber captado con el lente, pero haber visto vívidamente. Un ratón imaginario que dispersa el momento y Lila y Arnold ya se han movido del lugar incómodo en el que los habían puesto. Un ratón imaginario y nadie es tan denso como para no darse cuenta de que los ojos de Helga brillan en la inseguridad que produce el miedo.

—Hey, creo que acabo de escuchar al ratón. —Sid se acerca a una de las paredes y hay algo premeditado en el gesto que hace con la mano para que el señor Simmons apague la música—. Parece que Alan tiene razón.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?, yo no escucho nada. —Gerald lo mira aburrido, pero entra a la casona y el resto lo sigue sin hacer ruido—. Estás mintiendo.

—No Gerald, me parece que sí. Yo también, ¡ahí está! —Nadine se cubre la boca con una mano y la otra alza un dedo que señala el área donde Helga está parada—. ¿Lo vieron?

Se controla porque sabe que cualquier movimiento que haga descubrirá un temblor irrefrenable. Trata de no escucharlos y ya se ha dado cuenta de que lo están haciendo al propósito. Es pura crueldad, claro, fingir que hay animales asquerosos que la rodean. Entiende que se están cobrando muchos malos ratos, no los culpa porque es el tipo de comportamiento que esperaría de alguien medianamente inteligente, lo recuerda con cuidado porque piensa cobrarse la humillación en el momento en que pueda manejar su cuerpo con normalidad. _Ratas_.

—Yo no veo nada. —Lo dice en tono conciliador, en una inflexión de la voz que pretende terminar la discusión y convencer a todos de que es innecesaria—. Quizás deberíamos comenzar a trabajar.

Hay un cierto grado de incredulidad en todas las miradas que la recorren de pies a cabeza, se ofenden en distintos tiempos y se forma un consenso que ignora su propuesta y no comenta nada porque Phoebe es la chica más amable de la clase. Nadie se atreve a meterse con ella.

Gerald está disfrutando la situación. Es una rara oportunidad en la que Helga está realmente asustada y en la que todos pueden colaborar para engrandecer el momento. No que no hayan habido tristes conspiraciones (medio en broma, medio en serio) destinadas a ponerla algo, más, incómoda. Se habían encontrado todas con la muralla de su cinismo, con esa envidiable (y jamás lo reconocería) habilidad para burlarse de cualquier cosa. Helga se enojaba, por supuesto, se arrebataba en furia pero jamás olvidaba como llenarlo todo de ironía. Salían perdiendo y era muy frustrante verse derrotado en cada intento de sublevación. El control Pataki tendría que caer alguna vez y, mira la simpleza, qué bien funcionaba con el miedo.

Phoebe está a su lado y le toma de la mano, le presiona los dedos en un agarre nervioso que dice mucho más que los sonidos y Gerald entiende que la amistad entre esas dos chicas es un poco complicada. Se resigna y suspira y le gustaría que la tortura durara más pero se alienta en la esperanza que guarda el secreto develado. Al menos ahora ya sabe con qué fastidiar a Helga.

—¡Está en sus pies! —Rhonda chilla y todos dan un respingo, miran no al ratón sino a la rubia que tiene las manos apretadas en puños. Sonríen sin pensar y están tan convencidos de que se va a quebrar en cualquier momento que cuando Gerald habla la mentira deja de ser graciosa.

—De hecho Rhonda, hay un ratón oliendo los pies de Harold. —Gerald habla monótono y aguantando la diversión, rodea la cintura de Phoebe con un brazo y su voz suena maliciosa cuando termina de comentar—. Qué asco.

El pánico se desata cuando el propio nerviosismo de Harold genera la ilusión de una mota borrosa que se pasea en sus pies. Nadie tiene que estar seguro que está ahí porque la duda ya ha llenado la sangre de adrenalina. Se mueven para todos lados, chillan, gritan, tratan de calmarse y es inútil, el caos ha disuelto la concentración.

Es una sensación fantástica el alivio, es como un suspiro contenido que está a punto de reventarle en los pulmones y que, mejor, se le escapa por la boca (¡por los poros!) y detiene el agobio. Helga vacila en su lugar, suelta los puños y tratar de encontrarle gracia al desorden. Se pasea mentalmente, camina pasos apresurados mientras sus ojos advierten rutas de escape imposibles. La habitación ya no es un refugio, sin la música y con el ruido se ha convertido en el reflejo del campo de batalla.

Cuando Helga recupera la movilidad de su cuerpo tiene en mente a dos personas a las que considera que es mejor olvidar.

_Arnold no se ha besado con Lila. Gerald me ha ayudado_.

No es buena señal Pataki, estar pensando en un par de descerebrados. No es buena señal en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>A Helga le divierte saber que a su antigua clase le toma quince largos minutos de histerismo el darse cuenta de que se han quedado sin burla y sin ratón. Le parece especialmente entretenido porque es el señor Simmons quien, en un momento de extraordinaria desesperación, ha lanzado un monumental llamado a la compostura. El grito ha sido tan endemoniadamente fuerte que lo ha podido escuchar con total claridad desde los jardines cubiertos de nieve de la casona. <em>Qué fuera de carácter. <em>

Así que, sola mientras junta algunas cajas dentro de un pequeño invernadero, se ríe en espasmos y con los ojos entrecerrados. Parte de su diversión está mitigada por el recuerdo de su propio terror ante la posibilidad de un verdadero roedor y, todavía más importante, la desagradable imagen de Arnold y Lila a punto de besarse. Era un empalagamiento lo suficientemente reciente como para amargarle el buen humor, pero Helga estaba acostumbrada a reírse con sarcasmo.

—Hay un dicho que va más o menos así. —La voz es tan infinitamente conocida que a Helga se le cae un macetón con tierra y agradece al cielo que el piso sin lozas amortigüe la caída—. Quien a solas se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda.

—Ah, pero quién dice que me reía a solas. —La respuesta le sale inmediatamente, pero su voz se quiebra y le falta el aplomo regular. Helga se irrita consigo misma—. Te vi llegar y me empecé a reír. Eso debería valer, ¿no?

—Estabas de espaldas.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Te acabas de voltear.

—Te vi reflejado en las lunas.

—Pues qué atención.

—Te esperaba. —Helga terminó la frase y se preguntó cuándo se habría golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza que la gran pérdida de neuronas había ocasionado un comentario tan estúpido.

—¿Qué?

—Te esperaba… para que me ayudaras a limpiar. Eso. ¡Lo ves!, ahora cállate y déjame en paz. —_Sí Helga, eso no había sonado para nada sospechoso. Vamos, tú sigue._ Junto las manos y trató poner su expresión más desafiante, pero había algo en esa mañana que no estaba funcionando como siempre.

—Sí, genial. —Arnold puso los ojos en blanco y Helga se sintió ligeramente ofendida—. ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan rápido?

—Aunque me divierte la paranoia colectiva que parece haberlos poseído… —Ahora sí, Helga se deleitaba con el recuerdo—. Me estaban provocando una migraña con tanto grito. Así que he venido aquí a darle un poco de moderación a mis oídos.

—Así que… sí te estabas riendo de una maldad.

—Podrías dejarlo estar. Por tu bien digo, si no quieres que empecemos a pelear.

—Ahora explícame por qué me estabas esperando. —Arnold se cruzó de brazos y dejó que la mitad de su espalda descansara en el marco de la entrada—. Digo, si le toca a Curly ayudarte a limpiar.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que…?

—Gerald es quien arma los horarios y las parejas. —Respondió casi demasiado rápido.

—Ya… de todas formas, ¿para qué has venido?

Arnold estaba abriendo la boca cuando las voces de Phoebe y Gerald lo interrumpieron. Venían tomados de las manos y parecían discutir acaloradamente. Helga se sacudió las manos y ya tenía su típica observación de turno lista para cuando entraran. Se la tuvo que guardar, Phoebe parecía de malas pulgas y le dirigió una atípica mirada de _mejor-no-digas-nada_. No que a Helga le importara mucho el mal humor del resto, pero no quería discutir antes de saber por qué habían escogido el invernadero para reunirse.

—No preguntes. —Por un momento Helga pensó que se lo decía a ella, pero se fijó mejor en el novio de su amiga y se dio cuenta de que, en su momento de distracción, había estado hablando con Arnold—. Simmons dice que aquí hay pintura guardada. Nos toca hacer los dormitorios, ¿sabes dónde está?

Arnold se encogió de hombros y lideró las miradas que se dirigieron a la rubia.

—No, no lo sé. —Helga le sonrió en una mueca—. Pero podrían estar en ese armario, es el único que todavía no he revisado. —Señaló un mueble de metal que estaba en una de las esquinas y le entregó unas llaves viejísimas.

—Genial. —Comentó Gerald, sarcástico—. Seguro está lleno de bichos y tonterías y no hay pintura.

—Eres tan llorica, en serio. —Helga bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Quería seguir molestando al _no-tan-agradable_ novio de su amiga, pero se lo guardó—. Vamos, te ayudo.

Se ganó una mirada de agradecida incredulidad y otras dos pares que parecían estudiar sus movimientos, como si esperaran otra cosa. Eso la puso a la defensiva. Se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima y avanzó con Gerald pisándole los talones. Abrió las puertas dobles que rechinaron en dolorosa sinfonía y se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta que el mueble era más grande de lo que había previsto.

Despedía un fuerte olor a humedad que combinaba muy bien con los trapos viejos, escobas y chatarra acumulada que se desordenaba una encima de la otra. No había ningún rastro de latas de pintura o algo parecido. Todo parecía excesivamente antiguo, oxidado y sin ningún valor. Probablemente Simmons se hubiese equivocado de locación, no era ninguna sorpresa viendo lo viejo que se había puesto con los años. No había absolutamente nada… detrás de unos viejos palos, quizá si movía un poco los alambres, podría tratarse de los mangos de brochas.

—Hey Geraldo, aquí no hay pintura, pero si me ayudas creo que… —Helga todavía estaba de mal humor y tenía las manos oliéndole a rayos—. Ven, ayúdame a mover estas cosas.

—Lo que digas. —Gerald murmuró algo entre dientes pero se agachó al lado de la rubia y comenzó a recoger todos los materiales que le ponían en los brazos.

Eran seis brochas en total, apiladas dentro de un balde que había conocido mejores épocas, que estaban bastante gastadas pero que todavía podían servir para dar una o dos manos más de pintura. Lo único que tenía que hacer era terminar de remover algunas baratijas que se habían acumulado en la base y podría volver a cerrar el armario y despedirse del olor nauseabundo que… que… algo brillaba… algo que brillaba y se movía y…

—¿Helga? —Gerald le tocó el hombro—. Hey, ¿qué pasa?

_Se movía, sonaba y brillaba, casi como una de esas esferas estúpidas de navidad. _

—¿Pasa algo? —Arnold se movió del lugar desde estaba observando y se acercó preocupado. Phoebe lo siguió y se percató que Helga tenía los hombros muy tensos, casi demasiado inclinados.

—No sé. No entien… —Gerald cortó su elucubración cuando la rubia le tomó de la mano, apretándole los dedos con fuerza y todavía con la mirada fija en el armario. Eso, bueno, lo asustó un poco.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, se está moviendo. La puta que…_

Entonces, estaban Gerald y Helga tomados de la mano mientras que Phoebe les lanzaba una mirada incierta (olvidándose de los detalles) y Arnold se removía en su lugar, incómodo. No que fuera… pero a quién engañaban, HELGA ESTABA TOMADA DE LA MANO CON GERALD. Uno pensaría que en cualquier momento se prendían los fuegos artificiales y aparecía Harold recitando poesía. Se lo preguntaban todos, en distintas palabras claro, y a una sola voz. QUÉ COÑO, con perdones, ESTABA PASANDO.

_Muévete Helga, muévete y suéltale la mano al estúpido novio de tu mejor amiga y… me acaba de rozar la mano… ME ACABA DE ROZAR LA MANO Y POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA NO TE ESTÁS MOVIENDO HELGA._

Entonces algo chilló y ya nadie supo si era el armario o Helga o Gerald que se acababa de torcer el hombro al tratar de liberar su mano magullada.

Fue un murmullo endeble, casi un suspiro que nadie llegó a entender muy bien. Cuando Helga se volteó tenía el borde de los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la uniceja perdida en lo más alto de la frente, los labios eran finas líneas de mutismo sin color y la mano de Gerald entre las suyas era el último bastión de resistencia en el que se sostenía.

Phoebe lo adivinó de inmediato pero no le alcanzó el tiempo de explicar nada cuando una rata, no un ratón, de considerable tamaño salió como poseída y cayó muy cerca de la pierna de Gerald. Eso bastó para matar cualquier tipo de tranquilidad que hubiese quedado en el cuerpo de los dos adolescentes. En una bizarra copia de lo que había sucedido cuando fueron a la isla del jadeante Ed, Gerald y Helga se abrazaron en un gesto de puro y apretado instinto. Era una voz distinta, vaga y lejana la que les recordaba que se están manoseando delante de dos amigos (¡y su novia!) muy cercanos y con la última persona con la que hubiesen esperado mantener contacto alguno. La desesperación, es cierto, despierta pasiones insospechadas.

Fue Arnold quien, pasando de todo el alboroto, cogió una escoba y un recogedor que estaban al lado de la mesa donde Helga había estado ordenado las macetas. Caminó con cierta cautela, cuidándose de no asustar más al animal y de no provocar más chillidos alarmados del par que estaba abrazándose con fiereza. Golpeó el espacio a su derecha y el roedor se dobló sobre sí mismo, empezó a correr con toda la agilidad del mundo y se metió por entre las patas de dos sillas viejas que estaban apoyadas en la pared. Fue una lucha ardua, especialmente cuando tenía que sobreponerse a la repulsión, pero Arnold terminó atrapándolo en el recogedor y tapando con la escoba.

—Ya vengo. —Les dijo sin mirarlos—. Tengo que… bueno… —Alzó los brazos e hizo énfasis con los dedos. La rata chilló.

Phoebe tenía una sonrisa mordaz que estaba exclusivamente dirigida al par que todavía no se despegaba. Funcionó de maravillas, sólo necesitaron tres segundos para darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban para soltarse enseguida y empujarse con toda la dignidad de la que fueron capaces. Eso sí, evitaron mirarse a los ojos en todo momento.

—Ah, pero por qué se han separado. —Phoebe se rió cuando Helga le lanzó una mirada de muerte y Gerald empezó a boquear como un pez.

—¡Phoebe!, sólo… eso… espera… ¡AG!, ya… rayos. —Helga salió como una tromba, empujando a Gerald e ignorando las risitas burlonas que la morena le estaba dedicando. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta, todavía de espaldas, y gritó—. ¡Y todavía te odio Johanssen!

—¡El sentimiento es mutuo Pataki!

* * *

><p>Ya deberían ser más de las dos. Entre tanto desbarajuste nadie había logrado avanzar gran cosa y era casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en perder el día. No hizo falta que el viejo señor Simmons avanzara por cada rincón del terreno y avisara a sus comprometidos ex alumnos que tendrían que venir al menos un fin de semana más. Ya lo habían asumido, cada quién a su manera y medio bromeando. Era el primer fin de semana que les habían dado permiso para jugar y quieras que no, todos se sentían un poco como niños sueltos en plaza.<p>

Helga también, aunque lo quisiera negar con todas las fuerzas de su ceño, y desde dentro de la casona, donde habían menos posibilidades de encontrarse con otra rata. No fue fácil, en la puerta estaba Harold que despejaba la entrada y la buscaba de reojo. _Hasta dónde has corrido uniceja_. Los años le habían dado la calma necesaria para aumentar esa tensión insoportable que lograba con sólo apretar sus puños. _Hasta tu casa, estúpido, le dije a tu madre que te habías meado y me ha dado un par de pantalones. _Eso bastó para dejar a un Harold balbuceando y el camino libre hacia el segundo piso.

—Hey Helga. —Se encontró con Alan que le sonrió brevemente y con un pincel en la mano derecha—. Me han mandado a dibujar aviones.

—Te están saliendo espectaculares. —Dijo sarcástica—. Pero si quieres acabar para las cinco deberías apurarte.

—Eso hago. No me importaría recibir ayuda, si te ofreces.

—Sí, te ayudaré. —Le quitó el pincel de la mano y se apresuró a plantarse enfrente de una pared blanca—. Er… gracias, por lo de antes… eso, bueno.

—De nada. —Alan sacó su cámara y empezó a tomar fotografías a la habitación—. Aunque la verdad no lo entiendo.

—¿Qué?, no, espera, no vamos a hablar de eso.

—Ah, pero… ¿estamos hablando de _eso_?

—No me vengas…

—No he dicho nada. Nada. Yo creo que deberías rendirte.

—No lo sé Redmond, creo que me está saliendo bastante bien.

—No hablo del dibujo.

—Yo no quiero hablar de otra cosa que no sea el dibujo.

—Falta poco para navidad Helga, deberías aprovechar y comprarte un muérdago.

—¿Y lo uso contigo? —Sugirió irónica, rascándose la barbilla con el pincel.

—Claro que sí. Úsalo conmigo si vas en serio.

A Helga se le iba a caer algo más que el pincel. No era la frase en sí, ya se había acostumbrado a esa forma sutil y calmada de coquetear, sino el silencio que le siguió. A veces Alan bromeaba sin sonreír e incluso cuando la estaba pasando muy bien lo único que hacía era soltar una carcajada seca. Era difícil saber si lo que decía era un chiste que alargaba por pura malicia o si estaba siendo sincero.

A lo mejor debía tomar esa oportunidad. No siempre le preguntaban algo de forma tan directa y encima venía de un chico agradable. A lo mejor tenía que dejar de suspirar por un cabeza de balón que sólo se enamoraba de chicas que no le hacían caso. ¿Eso no la hacía, acaso, tan estúpida como él?, debía tratarse de un síndrome asociado a la juventud. A lo mejor era el furor del momento y sólo tenía que conseguir un muérdago y besarse con alguien más. No parecía tan terrible, en medio de la nieve y con mucho ruido lejano, seguramente no sería baboso y se sentiría rara pero podría disfrutarlo. Le gustaba Alan, era inteligente, calmado y atractivo en una manera muy madura. A lo mejor sólo tenía que decir que sí.

—¿En qué van en serio? —Arnold había adquirido, al parecer, la mala costumbre de aparecerse en los peores momentos. Justo cuando Helga estaba desarmada y vulnerable a que se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Era culpa de las festividades—. Perdonen, creo que he interrumpido. —Lo decía sin más, pero no se movía.

—Por ahora podríamos utilizar tus manos. —Alan le dejó una brocha en la mano derecha y le susurró algo que Helga no pudo oír. El rubio arrugó el ceño e hizo un gesto con la mano—. Bueno Helga, me voy a sacar algunas fotografías. Ahora vengo.

—¡NO!, ¡espera!, ¿a dónde vas?

—Acabo de ver un par de ardillas molestando a Curly. Creo que merece una o dos fotos. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Está Arnold aquí para ayudar ya que nos ha interrumpido.

—No, pero, ¡no! —Sí, debía sonar un poco histérica, pero no se sentía emocionalmente preparada para estar a solas luego de la revolución emocional que acababa de atravesar—. Deja que el cabeza de… Arnold aquí tome las fotos y tú quédate.

—¿De qué hablas? —Alan sonrió en una mueca—. Aunque me siendo halagado por tus profundas ganas de pasar tiempo conmigo… —Se quedó en silencio al propósito—. Sabes que no presto mi cámara.

—Prometo no molestar Helga. —Intervino el otro, visiblemente ofendido por el rechazo—. Te aseguro que si otra rata aparece, puedo ser muy útil.

—¿Qué? —Alan desestimó la conversación un gesto violento de la mano y avanzó hasta el pasillo—. Vamos, llévense bien por un minuto.

—Cállate y desaparece Redmond. —Helga sintió como la cara se le ponía roja sin ninguna razón. Bueno, sin ninguna razón que no fuera el amor unilateral que todavía insistía en ocultar. No ayudó que Alan le gritara desde las escaleras _a sus órdenes capitán Pataki_.

Si había esperado que el silencio reinara en la habitación se vio terriblemente decepcionada. Era embarazoso y pesado y se le ocurrió que últimamente las cosas siempre eran así cuando estaba Arnold alrededor. No quería verse demasiado torpe, demasiado tensa o demasiado colorada pero no podía controlar las emociones que iban más allá de su bendito autocontrol. Era _ese tonto_ después de todo, ese _tonto_ que estuvo a punto de besar a Lila sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Helga se torturaba con lo que no había pasado, creía que si se acostumbrara a la idea de Arnold con otra chica, entonces podría superarlo y empezar a pensar en la idea de ella misma con otro chico. Uno que le correspondiera. Pero entonces estaban los dos y la pintura y ese nerviosismo que se instalaba como un juez. Incluso ahora, intentando no pensar nada más que en los dibujos de aviones, Arnold comenzaba a hablar y la distraía de su determinación.

—Helga, ¿te he hecho algo? —Su voz sonaba cansada y hasta melancólica, como si se hubiese rendido de hurgar en donde no lo llamaban—. ¿Hay algo en especial que te moleste de mí?

_¿Qué?_

—Perdón pero, ¿qué? —Eso la había descolocado bastante más de lo que ya estaba bien descolocada. A parte de que le había quitado el lirismo de la creatividad. En serio, se podía ser tan poco delicada.

—Cuando dejaste de tirarme bolas de papel en clase me alegré mucho. No lo noté al principio, pero me alegré. —Se había cruzado de brazos, mirando el deforme avión que había esbozado—. Pensé, quizás Helga ha madurado. —Sonrió para sí mismo y la rubia tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella—. Quizás está pensando en ser mi amiga. —Su tono se volvió más serio al final, un poco desganado, como si hablara consigo mismo.

—¿Tu amiga?

—Sí, mi amiga. —Respondió desafiante—. Pero entonces no hiciste nada. Desapareciste completamente.

—Bueno Arnoldo, no sabía que eras masoquista. ¿Discúlpame?

_No ya, ¿qué?, ¿qué carajos?_

—Eso, lo ves, cada vez que intento decirte algo te pones así.

—¿Así cómo?

—A la defensiva. Estoy siendo honesto contigo, espero lo mismo de ti.

—Así es como soy honesta contigo. ¡Demonios si eres bipolar!, en serio, ¿te estás quejando porque ya no te molesto como en primaria? —Helga se acercó unos pasos—. No estarás enfermo, ¿verdad?

—Yo también creí que estaba enfermo. Gerald está seguro que estoy loco. ¿Tú qué dirías Helga? —Ya, ya la miró, con esa abierta hostilidad que había sembrado las bases de toda su relación. Beligerancia de espíritu e interés honesto. Arnold tenía esa forma especial de disolver su dominio y se escurrirse en la sangre, de alterarle los esquemas y de cerrar el mundo, como si estuvieran ellos y punto—. ¿También dirás que estoy loco?

—Pareces un poco loco. —Carraspeó, de pronto tenía la garganta muy seca—. Tú sabes, como la vez que decidiste desafiar a Harold y… —Paró cuando se dio cuenta de las tonterías que estaba diciendo y que no tenían NADA que ver con lo que pasaba, que puestos a razonar, tampoco entendía una mierda.

—¿A Harold? —Se lo pensó un poco, recordando. Helga se emocionó, Arnold estaba tratando de recordar para seguirle la conversación. ¿No era eso adorable?, ah no, no, eso era normal—. Sí, cuando trataste de defenderme.

—¡Jamás!

—Helga, ya estamos bastante grandes. Está bien, te lo agradezco. Incluso el infierno que me hiciste pasar después me presionó lo suficiente para buscar una respuesta desesperada.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Quizás deba volverme loco de nuevo.

—Quizás deberías ir a buscar a Harold y decírselo. Le hará ilusión. —No podía evitarlo, tratarlo mal era una opción automática en su cerebro, se disparaba apenas Arnold abría la boca para hablarle.

—Como te decía. —Continuó, algo disgustado—. Esperaba que hubieses madurado. —Eso lo dijo al propósito, Helga se dio cuenta y se contuvo de lanzar una réplica—. Pero desapareciste, así, no te veía en ninguna parte.

—Oh. ¿No te sentiste feliz? —Helga vaciló en su pregunta, hubiese querido que sonara más apagada, quizá irónica, pero no con este tono anhelante—. Y yo pensando que te hacía un favor.

—¿Cómo sería eso un favor? —Le alzó una ceja—. Eres tan extraña Helga.

—Lo soy. ¿Algún problema, Arnoldo?

—Si no fuera por el señor Simmons… bueno, supongo que no nos hubiésemos hablado en lo absoluto. —Ignoró el deliberado intento de comenzar una pelea—. Incluso ahora, es muy difícil hablar contigo.

—Eres tan melodramático como el chico afro. ¿De qué querrías hablar conmigo?, no es como si fuésemos íntimos. Tal vez hay una razón por la que no nos _hubiésemos hablado_. —Podía notar como crecía esa furia familiar en su pecho—. No tenemos nada en común. Ahora mismo, ¿de qué podríamos hablar?, estamos peleando a cada rato.

—Tenemos muchísimas cosas en común Helga. —Estaba tan convencido que la rubia se mordió el labio, ansiando creerle—. Ahora ya sé por qué tenemos problemas. ¡Pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo!, disculpa, pero no voy a dejar que se convierta en una excusa.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Industrias futuro.

Eran dos palabras insignificantes que nada tenían que ver en la conversación. Dos palabrejas de los mil demonios y el desasosiego era tal que la rubia se quedó sin ganas de luchar. Si había algo que hacía funcionar la precaria carroza de su no relación, era el contrato implícito que habían firmado años y años atrás. _El furor del momento_, habían coincidido en la desesperación y funcionó. No se podía hablar de algo que no había pasado, no podían discutirlo ni recordarlo y era un pase libre. En qué demonios estaba pensando Arnold para sacar a la luz un tema tan delicado. Siete años de mutismo y ahora Helga tenía que lidiar con una confesión vergonzosa. Se tragó la humillación y todo el resentimiento que pudiera haber reprimido se manifestó en el gesto adusto que se instaló en su rostro.

—¿Te refieres a la confesión y al beso? —El tono de Helga era clínico, desposeído de todo el nerviosismo que se había dejado entrever a lo largo de la conversación—. Eso no es ningún problema. Ahora soy yo la que duda de tu madurez.

—Yo me inclino a pensar que se trata de eso. Después de todo, tú me besaste.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —La humillación le elevó el bombeo de la sangre. Achinó los ojos hasta hacerlos dos rendijas de puro desprecio—. Después de todo este tiempo crees que no he podido superar un ridículo enamoramiento. Eres tan insignificante, por qué no te das cuenta y me dejas en paz.

—¿Ridículo? —Él también parecía molesto—. No lo sé Pataki. Todavía recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijiste. Los libros de poemas, las persecuciones, los altares. No es arrogancia, es la verdad.

—Era la verdad. —Se acercó a grandes zancadas y le hundió el dedo índice en el pecho—. El furor del momento, ¿eso acordamos no?, eso ya es historia. No creas que soy estúpida, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar persiguiéndote. Eso que te dije no fue más que la patética declaración de una niña demasiado ilusionada con algo que nunca existió.

—Eres tan terca. Seguro crees que estoy burlándome de ti. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que me arrepiento, ¿entiendes? —Tomó con fuerza la mano que había estado empujándolo con el dedo y no la dejó ir.

—¿Qué?, ¿TÚ?, ¿TÚ TE ARREPIENTES? —Cuando se enojaba a Helga se le movía todo el cuerpo, vibraba en la cólera, se tensaba y perdía el control y su actitud. Se convertía en una corriente vertiginosa que arrastraba y dolía y golpeaba con fuerza—. ¡Yo debería arrepentirme!, ¡YO!, ¡enamorarme de un idiota…!

Helga no tomó en serio la magnitud de lo que acababa de decir hasta que Arnold sonrió de medio lado, es una mueca pocas veces mostrada, tan pagado de sí mismo que le dieron ganas de golpearlo. Entonces se detuvo en el eco del recuerdo, quizá su exclamación había sido un poquito _casi nada_ demasiado afirmativa. Era un verbo peligroso el que había utilizado, un poco ambiguo si se ponían quisquillosos, no significaba nada. No significaba _tanto_ que Helga se quedó muda, lo que fue peor, porque de pronto la piel de su mano estaba especialmente consciente de la prisión en la que se encontraba. NECESITABA ESPACIO DE INMEDIATO.

—Sí, yo me arrepiento. —Helga forcejeaba pero Arnold parecía no darse cuenta—. No de la confesión, ni del beso. Sabes, deberías escucharme, cualquier lo daría por hecho siendo que estás _tan enamorada de mí._

—Muérete.

—No fue el furor del momento Helga. Lo sabes.

—¡Suéltame!

—Deberías ser más honesta. —Alzó la mano de la rubia hasta sus labios, murmurando en sus nudillos—. Debe ser mi culpa por no darme cuenta antes.

—¡Ya basta!, suéltame, por favor. —No quería pedirlo pero la desesperación la obligaba, quería largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Podía soportar el anonimato, era cómodo. No podía concebir que Arnold, el bueno de Arnold, se estuviera burlando deliberadamente de sus sentimientos. No podían valer tan poco—. Me disculparé, te hablaré, lo que sea Arnold, pero déjame sola. Por favor.

—Qué vamos a hacer si no te das cuenta Helga. —La jaló hasta que estuvieron muy cerca, con las manos entrelazadas y debatiéndose cada quien para su lado—. _Me gustas gustas_.

Hubiese podido hacer muchas cosas, empujarlo y preguntarle, en serio, _¿te gusto gusto?, ¿estás demente?, es decir, te gusto gusto y no sólo te gusto, espera, ¿no sólo te gusto, pero te gusto gusto?, ¿estás enfermo?_ O quizá algo menos estúpido, _¡Acabas de estar bajo el muérdago con Lila pero en realidad yo te gusto gusto!_ No, eso tampoco tenía sentido. _¡TE GUSTO GUSTO!, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?, ¡yo te amo, estúpido! _Sí, eso iba más o menos por donde se desviaban sus sentimientos encontrados. _¡Has esperado TODO este maldito tiempo para decirme que te gusto (gusto)! _Probablemente no. _Espera, Arnold me acaba de decir que le gusto gusto… no, espera, me tengo que despertar, seguramente es un sueño. Sí, una pesadilla para torturarme. Eso. ME ESTÁ AGARRANDO DE LA MANO_.

Entonces Arnold le besó la mano en un gesto muy parecido al que había tenido con Cecile años atrás. La sensación era muchísimo mejor, Helga era Helga y Arnold le acaba de decir… bueno, todo eso. No podía ser _más maravilloso_ y Helga ya había recobrado la movilidad, la esperanza y esas ganas (ya no reprimidas) de estar más cerca.

—Estás tan enamorado de mi, Arnoldo. —Helga le sonrió libre de todo sentimiento que no fuera la alegría más sincera—. Te ha tomado un montón de tiempo venir y confesarte.

—Parece que sí, espero que puedas darme una oportunidad.

—Lo pensaré. —Helga se soltó del agarre y aprovechó para tirar del collar de la chompa que Arnold traía puesta—. Pero tienes que dejar de usa esa faldita.

Arnold le lanzó una mirada indignada _es-mi-camisa_ y le quitó el gorro que tenía puesto. La vista del listón fue suficiente para animarlo a reconsiderar la distancia que había entre ambos. Demasiado espacio para dos personas que se acababan de declarar. No parecía correcto, no cuando a Helga le quedaba tan bien el rosado.

Se encontraron a medio camino, entre la energía frenética de Helga y el ansia mal disimulada de Arnold. Fue torpe, doloroso y ridículo, con los dientes estrellándose y los labios mal acomodados. Se rieron, con las bocas juntas y los ojos cerrados, se burlaron del nerviosismo y el beso se convirtió en una caricia lenta, premeditada, que se deshacía en la calidez y que calentaba la sangre. Se reconocían en el instinto, en el recuerdo de muchos besos iguales y totalmente distintos, se recorrían y era increíble que se hubiesen tardado tanto en encontrarse de nuevo.

* * *

><p>En el primer piso, Simmons todavía estaba entretenido con el tocadiscos, buscando música navideña entre sus vinilos se encontró una canción que no hablaba de ella en los absoluto. Lo importante no era la afirmación, sino la insinuación velada. El alargamiento que ponía los sentidos en alerta y decía todo lo que no explicaba. Nancy Wilson cantaba y declaraba en una seducción que obedecía al silencio, <em>let it snow, let it snow, let it snow<em>. Qué bonito, con el frío inclemente que decoloraba la tierra y dejaba que los que pudieran se besaran en la intimidad de sus casas. A veces _when we finally kiss goodnight._

A esa casona le había llegado diciembre y, con diciembre, llegó el jazz.

**FIN**

¡Feliz navidad a todos!, espero que hayan tenido unas bonitas celebraciones. Y ya que estamos en eso, espero que les haya gustado el fanfic. La verdad es que me quedado con algunas cosas por decir, pero en general estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Lo pongo como posibilidad, si de verdad están interesados en leer una continuación... podría suceder, como especial de año nuevo. Eso sí, todo dependerá de los review :)

Algunos anuncios. Actualizo _Entre luces_ en dos días más. Tengo planeado empezar mi versión de TJM, pero todavía es un proyecto. Van a llover one-shot en Enero, hay varias cosas que quiero publicar, espero no hartarlos.

Muchísimas gracias por sus review. Ahora paso a responder los anónimos(1).

**sandrapullman**

Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de las bolas de nieve :3, yo me divertí un montón escribiéndola. Ya viste que al final todo salió bien, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por escribir :), nos vemos pronto. Hey, te dejo una galletita navideña.

**¿Clic al botoncito :3?**

(1) El tiempo no me da para contestarlos todos ahora, luego modificaré y publicaré las respuestas. Perdonen las molestias, pero sepan que amé todos los comentarios.


End file.
